How Much I Care About You
by mrsaturn123
Summary: Bob and Mitzi have been best friends for a long time, but does their friendship run deeper than that? A three part story about how two friends show just how much they really do care for each other. BobxMitzi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of FF! I have returned from the Underwhere (hee hee SPM joke there P) to bring you a new fanfic! For those of you who have read my crappy old works I used to be fawful of doom but I recently changed my pen name to mrsaturn123 to match all the other sites I'm on. Please don't get all excited for a long fanfic cause this is gonna be about three chapters but I thought of it last night so…don't make fun of me . !

--------

How Much I Care About You

The door slid open as Bob walked out of the department store, a small paper bag in his hand. It was getting late and he was bored out of his mind. He had spent his entire day walking around town and nothing came out of it anyway. He let out a big sigh just as a gray mouse approached him.

"Hey Samson," Bob greeted him in a tired voice.

"Yo Bob," Samson replied ", I was wonderin' if you'd seen Mitzi. No one seems to know where she is and it's getting late."

"I haven't seen her sorry," Bob answered, a hint of nervousness in his voice ", Come to think of it I haven't seen her all day."

"Alright, thanks dude," Samson waved ", Peace out."

"See ya," Bob waved back but his mind was set on Mitzi. He didn't even notice that he hadn't seen her at all today. He was a bit worried about his feline friend but, it couldn't be too hard to find her in a small town like this could it?

He spent what seemed like hours trying to find her when suddenly he saw a blue striped tail sticking out from behind a tree.

"Mitzi?" he called out to her.

"Eep! Go away!" she threw a rock in his general direction without looking narrowly missing Bob's head.

"Hey, hey! Easy there!" he tried to calm her ", It's just me, Bob!"

"B-Bob?" she repeated ", I'm sorry, just please don't come over here."

"Why?"

"Just hold on a sec 'kay?"

Bob waited a few seconds until Mitzi came out wearing a paper bag with eyeholes on her head.

"Y-yes?"

"Mitzi! Everyone's been looking for you all day! We've all been really worried and…" he paused "…why are you wearing a bag on your head?"

"I-I was shaking a tree to get something that was stuck in it and…"

"There were bees right?"

"Yeah…I look hideous!" she was half crying.

"Oh come on, I got stung by bees hundreds of times. It couldn't be that bad. Now take that bag off."

"No! People will laugh at me or think I'm ugly!"

"Mitzi…"

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"Really?"

"Mitzi, I'm your best friend why would I lie to you?" there was a few seconds of silence ", Really Mitzi I promise now take off the bag."

"Okay…"

Mitzi hesitated then reluctantly pulled the bag off her head. Sure enough there were several swollen sting marks on her face.

"See! I'm ugly!"

"That's not that bad, I can take care of it," he smiled reaching into his little paper bag ", When I went to Nookingtons a little while ago I bought some medicine for myself just in case I get stung again, but you can use it instead."

"Really? Oh thankyou!" Mitzi took the medicine.

"It works remarkably fast so if not tonight, then by tomorrow it'll all clear up." Sure enough it was already starting to work.

"Wow! I can't believe that something that cheapskate Nook sells would work that well!"

They both laughed at her little joke. The two walked around and made sure everyone knew Mitzi was fine and talked along the way. They sat down at the beach , there were almost no clouds in the sky so you could see all the stars brightly shining dotting the sky. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Bob?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Mitzi blushed ", that was really kind of you to offer me your medicine and not laugh at me and everything. I mean that medicine does cost four hundred bells."

"D-don't worry about it," Bob blushed too ", four hundred bells isn't _that_ much heh heh."

There was another moment of silence.

"Did you read the bulletin board?" Mitzi asked "It says we're having a beach party tomorrow at ten thirty in the morning. Are you going to come?"

"Yeah sure," Bob replied ", I'll go, 'specially if there's free food, ha ha!"

"You eat too much and your gonna get fat," Mitzi giggled.

"What can I say? I love food," Bob shrugged.

Mitzi thought for a second. "Speaking of food, there's a cherry tree over there. I'll go pick some for us to share 'kay?"

"Sure. I am hungry."

Mitzi stood up and walked over to the cherry tree. Bob stared out at the ocean; the sound of the waves hitting the sandy beach calmed him. There was a cool night breeze that felt nice as it blew past. Just as he was relaxed he heard a scream coming from behind him. Instantly he jumped up and ran over to where Mitzi was standing.

Sitting there on the ground in front of her was a big red scorpion. It made strange hissing noises showing that it was agitated. Mitzi was frozen stiff and dared not move for feat that it would come after her. Bob jumped in front of her though.

"Stupid scorpions! Don't worry I'll get it!" Bob reached to grab his bug net hoping to catch it but he forgot that he didn't bring it with him ", Crap forgot my…"

"Look out!" Mitzi screamed. At that point Bob looked down to see the scorpion at his feet, stinger already stuck in his leg. It quickly pulled his stinger out and ran off.

"Bob are you alright?" Mitzi asked nervously.

"I-I dunno," Bob spoke, but his speech was slurred. He was getting light headed and dizzy. His legs trembled as he tried to keep his balance. He wasn't sure what Mitzi was saying to him as there was a loud ringing in his ears then suddenly everything went black.

--------

A/N: SPOILER WARNING (…sorta) Nookington's, for those of you who didn't already know, is the final stage of Nook's store. It has two floors and in Wild World it has a barbershop too. 'spretty cool 3. END SPOILERS

I hope you people enjoyed the first chappie. I still don't think I'm the best author definitely but oh well. I've gotten a heck of a lot better since last time I posted anything so…yeah. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. See ya later P


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples D! I finally got my new computer and now I can start posting again. Happies! I hope you all enjoy part two of my little romance story, this time around Mitzi will be helping Bob out of some issue (sorta like the last one was the other way around). Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER (which I forgot to do in the first part): I do not own Animal Crossing or any of it's characters as cool as that would be.

How Much I Care About You

Part 2

Bob's eyes snapped open. He sat up in his bed and quickly examined his surroundings realizing that this wasn't his house and it wasn't his bed he was just sleeping in. Light poured from the windows filling the room, obviously it was morning. The window was open letting a cool breeze blow in. As refreshing as that felt, his leg still throbbed. He couldn't seem to remember why though. Suddenly something caught his attention. He could smell food.

"Morning!" Mitzi smiled handing Bob a plate of eggs and toast ", I made you breakfast."

"W-what am I doing here?" he asked hesitantly taking the plate.

"You got stung by a scorpion last night, remember?" she reminded him ", Then you blacked out."

Suddenly the memory of last night came back to him. At least he now had an explanation to his leg pain. He also realized he was very hungry as his stomach growled and his mouth watered at the smell of the food on his plate.

"I guess you're hungry huh?" Mitzi giggled.

"Heh heh, guess so," Bob replied. He tried hard not to eat like an animal (regardless of the fact that he is one). He didn't want to make a mess or gross out Mitzi. Girls like good manners after all. Then something hit him.

"Where'd you sleep last night?" He asked curiously. Her bed was the _only_ bed in the house.

"Oh, I slept on the floor, but it's no big deal really!"

"Are you sure I wasn't intruding?" Bob asked feeling bad about it.

"Not at all! Like I said it's no big deal."

Bob felt terrible about having to sleep in her bed and forcing her to sleep on the floor. It was her house after all, but he tried to forget about it. There was a bit of an awkward silence before either of them spoke.

"So," Mitzi finally spoke up ", do you feel well enough to come to the beach party?"

"If there's food then hell yeah!" Bob practically jumped out of bed.

"Alright then," Mitzi laughed ", You head back home and get your bathing suit. See ya there!"

"Okay, see ya."

Bob waved, ran out the door and headed off to his house.

--------

Maybe ten minutes later Bob arrived at the beach wearing navy-blue swim shorts and carrying a beach ball. He saw that nearly everyone was already there. Samson, Pate, PeeWee, Gaston, Marina…pretty much everyone was there playing, swimming, eating, whatever. Bob instantly noticed the long table covered in snacks for the beach goers. He couldn't help himself so he ran over and started picking out a few of each thing that was there. Just as he was about to pop a cherry in his mouth he heard Mitzi's voice behind him.

"At the food already? You're so predictable," Mitzi teased him. Bob turned around to see her. She was wearing a pale yellow two-piece bathing suit.

"You look really cute in that…I-I mean you look very pretty! I mean you look nice…" he couldn't seem to find the right words. His face was a red as the cherry he held in his paw. Mitzi just giggled.

"Shh, I know," she hushed him ", you look cute too."

"Uh, heh heh!" Bob's face grew even redder ", Th-thanks."

Mitzi ran down to the water and Bob watched her swim around for a minute.

"Aren't you coming?" she called back to him.

"I-I'm coming," he replied stuttering a bit. Truth be told he didn't really like the water like most cats but he was embarrassed to admit it to her. Slowly he stepped into the cool ocean water. True it felt nice considering how hot out it was but still he was nervous. He managed to get into the water about waist deep but he couldn't bring himself to go any deeper than that. Once he was there he just stood still, a nervous expression plastered on his face.

"You okay?" Mitzi asked a bit worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine!" Bob stuttered, sweat running down his forehead ", This is great. The w-w-water's nice." He gave a shaky thumbs up.

"What's wrong? Is the little kitty scared of the water?" a voice from behind him teased. He turned his head to see PeeWee and Gaston. They started swimming around him.

"C'mon," Gaston taunted him ", there's nothing dangerous about the water, much."

"Shut up you guys, leave him alone!" Mitzi defended her friend ", Bob if you don't want to swim you don't have to."

Gaston splashed him a little. Bob let out what sounded like a squeak when the water hit him.

"D-don't do that!" Bob nervously shouted at them.

"Guys!" Mitzi was getting annoyed with their behavior.

PeeWee snuck up behind him and pushed him into the water so he was fully submerged, which lasted a couple seconds. Instantly Bob managed to dash out of the water and grab a towel wrapping it around him. He looked back at the two and hissed. PeeWee and Gaston cracked up; it was a pretty funny sight after all.

"What a wimp!"

"Afraid of a little water!"

Bob stormed off totally mortified at his own reaction to being shoved into the water.

"Wait Bob!" Mitzi called to him but he didn't hear her. She turned to the other two who were still laughing, that is until she gave them both a big scratch across the face.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" PeeWee yelled at her.

"What do you thing!? You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Mitzi scolded the two like they were small children ", So what if he's afraid of the water? Everyone has fears! He's a cat for Pete's sake! Most cats are! You two are _so_ immature!"

Mitzi got out of the water to go find Bob leaving PeeWee and Gaston a bit shocked.

--------

After awhile of looking Mitzi found Bob sitting against a tree, an angry expression on his face.

"Bob, I'm so sorry for those jerks did," she apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Bob groaned resting his head on his paws ", Those guys are right, I'm a wimp."

"Don't listen to them, they're bullies. It's completely normal for you to be afraid of the water. You are a cat after all and most cats are. I used to be afraid too."

"You did?"

"Yeah, my parents taught me how to get over it."

"Really? How?"

"Come back to the beach with me and I'll teach you."

Bob hesitated. "If I go back there they'll just make fun of me again."

"Don't worry about it," Mitzi showed her claws ", I'll make sure they don't."

Bob thought for a minute. "Alright, I'll try it," he reluctantly answered.

--------

He followed Mitzi back to the beach. PeeWee was about to make a comment but Mitzi flashed her claws at him and he instantly shut up. The two cats walked in until the water was about up to their waists. For the remainder of the party Mitzi told Bob all these reasons not to be afraid of water and other things about swimming and stuff as she slowly eased him out into deeper water without him really noticing until it was up to his shoulders.

"Great job," Mitzi complimented his progress ", Look how far out you made it."

Only then did Bob notice he was out that far. Then he tensed up not wanting to move. Mitzi sighed as she helped him out of the water.

"You did great," Mitzi congratulated him ", if we could just work on that a little more then hopefully you should learn to like the water."

"Heh heh, m-maybe," Bob was still a bit tense from being out that far. At this point everyone had left the beach. It was quiet. Mitzi grabbed Bob's paw.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home."

Bob just nodded as the two headed toward his house.

--------

So that was part two ! Poor Bob, it's a good thing Mitzi's around. Those two are such lovable characters ain't they? The next part is the shortest out of the three (it's just Mitzi walking Bob home) but I couldn't combine it with this one. Then it would be this uber long part and I wouldn't like that, no I wouldn't. I hope you enjoyed this part. I know I liked it 3


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sad…Mitzi moved away from my town TT. Probably to be with Bob who also moved away. Oh well. Wow! This is gonna be short. I'm gonna try and drag it on a bit so I can get more down but oh well. Live with it. Now I've never really written about any really romantic scenes before so please just bear with me. I just hope it all comes out well. Enjoy 3

DISCLAIMER: Once again I do not own Animal Crossing or any of its characters.

How Much I Care About You

Part 3

The two cats had decided to take a longer route back to Bob's house so they could talk more. The sun had set and it grew dark. The moon was full and bright giving them enough light to see where they were going. The only sounds were their voices and the running water of the river they walked by.

They talked about all the experiences they shared in their lifetimes. They had known each other since high school.

"Remember when we the tarantula in the science room got loose?" Bob chuckled ", I thought you were gonna faint right there you screamed so loud! Of course I picked it up and put it back."

"Shut up," Mitzi laughed elbowing him lightly ", You know I'm afraid of spiders."

Back and forth they both brought up old stories. They even talked about some of the more painful ones.

"I remember moving away, I cried and cried. I didn't want to leave you," Mitzi sighed.

"I hated that too. I thought I'd never see you again," Bob replied ", Guess we don't have to worry about that anymore huh?"

There was a short couple of seconds where neither of the two spoke. So many memories those two shared together.

"I'm so glad I met you Bob," Mitzi smiled at him.

"Same here," Bob replied, beaming ", You've helped me in so many ways."

"I helped you? Well, a little maybe, but you. If it weren't for you then I'd be a mess."

By this time the fireflies had come out. There must have been at least a hundred little lights dancing around the two. It was almost as if they had appeared there to light their way. Bob jumped up and caught one in his paws. He held it in front of Mitzi as it crawled up his arm and then flew up and landed on his forehead. Mitzi giggled as he batted it off.

They crossed the bridge over to the other side of the river and walked the rest of the way to Bob's house. They stopped at his front door and they both turned to one another.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," Mitzi sighed.

"Guess so," Bob nodded ", Hey I wanted to know, why did you spend all that time to teach me to like the water. I mean, thank you but you really didn't have to. You could've gone off to do something more fun, y'know like…"

"Hush Bob," Mitzi placed her paw over his mouth to quiet him ", There'll be other beach parties, I didn't mind really. I guess I did it for the same reason you helped me the night before."

Mitzi held both his paws in hers as she leaned in and kissed him. A good five second kiss on the lips too, not just a peck on the cheek, which is what surprised him.

"I love you."

Bob blushed, a surprised expression on his face. "I guess…I guess you're right," Bob calmed a bit and his expression was more relaxed. He leaned in and returned her kiss.

"I love you too."

--------

So that's it. Yeah I know this was a short part but who cares. I don't know if this came across as romantic or just plain corny but then again, I've never written a romance fic before like I mentioned above so…criticize me 3! Just please, no flames. I personally liked the ending but that's just me. I hope you all enjoyed my cute little fanfic and I will hopefully be writing more here. In fact, I have another romance/humor fic of Bob and Mitzi in mind and I should hopefully be getting that up soon too. Anyway, have a nice day y'all and thanks for reading D. See ya next time!


End file.
